<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[FFXV] A test of TRUE LOVE（中） by anpathio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011027">[FFXV] A test of TRUE LOVE（中）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio'>anpathio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV - 主線文 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gladnis, Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary episode for chocobros.<br/>After an epic fight with Naga at night, the team finally have some time to rest.</p><p>SIDE A - </p><p>「Everyone okay??」<br/>「Better than good.」<br/>「Good to go」<br/>『ribbit』</p><p> </p><p>「ribbit?!?!?!」</p><p> </p><p>SIDE B - </p><p>「We did it!」<br/>『Is everyone okay?』<br/>「Does tired count?」<br/>「ribbit」</p><p> </p><p>「ribbit?!?!?!」</p><p> </p><p>※No Remedy or Maiden's Kiss were being consumed during this article, only TRUE LOVE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV - 主線文 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gladio Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[FFXV] A test of TRUE LOVE（中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gladio Week DAY 6<br/>Animal instinct / Managing an injury / "Out here in the darkness, one wrong move is the difference between life and death."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIDE A–</p><p> </p><p>又是激烈的一戰，原本以為的小嘍囉各色炸彈群，眼看著就要輕鬆收拾，卻不知怎的闖入一隻等級頗高的納迦王，一時又是酸雨又是毒霧的把團隊搞得雞飛狗跳。<br/>
所幸在伊格尼斯明確的指揮下，諾克特和其他人把大蛇往死裡打，終是趕在大蛇自爆之前停止一切。</p><p>「呼！大家都沒事吧？」<br/>
格拉迪歐在收盾前奮力甩開沾染其上的毒液，普羅恩普特很有朝氣地立即回應總是讓他莞爾一笑，當然也還有中毒的諾克特搖頭晃腦的適應不良。<br/>
團隊中只有他對毒的耐性較強，每回被諾克特抱怨時他都會回嗆是王子大人的鍛鍊不足。<br/>
原本還期待能有一句『諾克特，剛剛是你太大意了』宛如慈母般的叮嚀卻仍一片寧靜。</p><p>「伊格尼斯呢？」<br/>
『呱』<br/>
「呱？！」</p><p>這一驚非同小可，眾人發現四處都不見伊格尼斯的人影，只有一隻鍥而不捨跟著諾克特的腳步跳的黃色青蛙。</p><p>「哇啊伊格尼斯變成青蛙了，好罕見～～諾克特，解藥呢？」<br/>
覺得新奇又好玩，普羅恩普特蹲下來，掏出相機想拍些特寫，但是伊蛙開始亂跳不給照相。<br/>
連很在乎形象的這點都很伊格尼斯呢？普羅恩普特心想。</p><p>「真糟糕我記得上次用完了就沒補......」<br/>
諾克特一臉搞砸了地打開藥水庫翻找，順道把治療劑遞給恢復力較慢的普羅恩普特。</p><p>「這毒我記得過一段時間就會自動解除對吧？我們就等等看？」<br/>
機會難得格拉迪歐不禁也蹲下來，像是平常看到可愛小動物那樣微笑地伸出手招呼。<br/>
伊蛙猶豫了一會，決定跳上格拉迪歐的掌心，再慢慢地調整姿勢。</p><p>「一般來說這時候就該解開了......」<br/>
仍在翻找的諾克特頗希望毒性會自動消散，就算事後被罵也行。</p><p>「等等、我聽到不遠處有鐵巨人的聲音，帶著這小傢伙不管是奮戰或是逃跑的話都有點危險啊！」<br/>
格拉迪歐小心翼翼地不讓手移動的速度過快免得伊蛙暈眩或摔出，身上的衣物並無口袋，他也怕自己手勁過大會造成不適。</p><p>「那要不要試試看真愛之吻？像是童話故事那樣？」<br/>
普羅恩普特自己提案完之後笑出來了，畢竟是個徹底的玩笑。<br/>
他其實還在擔憂團隊如果沒有伊格尼斯的指揮，打起使骸來會有點吃力的問題。</p><p>但他萬萬沒有想到，眼前的格拉迪歐完全接受了這個提案。<br/>
當下毫不猶豫地把伊蛙捧近，對著好像要吐舌的牠迅速地吻了下去，還閉上眼睛。<br/>
同樣看到這幕的諾克特也瞠目結舌說不出話，直到那貨真價實的舌吻結束，依舊是一人一蛙，格拉迪歐有點遺憾地笑說「果然沒辦法啊」，將伊蛙放上肩頭。</p><p>「啊不、等等！格拉迪歐，呃、那是青蛙耶？」<br/>
而且一般人突然被強吻的話應該會抗拒、用蛙腿飛踢的吧？<br/>
普羅恩普特很努力才沒有把後半的這句說出來。</p><p>「嗯，不過也是伊格尼斯啊~~」<br/>
當事人卻是一副理所當然、甚至心情愉快的模樣，正很盡責地催促另外兩人趕快準備行動。<br/>
「諾克特要不要也來用真愛之吻試試看？說不定要王族的力量才......」</p><p>「不！！不用了，別拿過來！！<br/>
我錯了好嗎？下一次路過休息站一定去買解藥！」</p><p> </p><p>後來在逃跑中，伊格尼斯無事回復人形了。<br/>
由於本人疑似對化蛙過久的期間毫無記憶，加上他並沒有說什麼，眾人決定再也不提起這件事。</p><p>疑似。</p><p> </p><p>『格拉迪歐，你有時真的會有驚人之舉呢！』<br/>
「嗯？什麼意思？為什麼笑得那麼開心？」</p><p> </p><p>********</p><p>SIDE B–</p><p>不知是否到了梅雨連綿的季節，又常跑濕地區的委託，諾克特一行最近跟蛙類真的很有緣。<br/>
雨夜中的戰鬥最是麻煩，視線差、行動受阻礙，結束後又感覺特別糟糕，所幸團隊在接連打完巨蛙任務、蜘蛛型使骸乃至來參一角宛如最終考驗納迦王，都一併打倒了。<br/>
伊格尼斯抹去眼鏡上和臉上的水滴，再次警戒周遭還有沒有可疑的動靜，同時詢問夥伴們的狀況。</p><p>『大家都平安嗎？諾克特？』<br/>
「啊~~還可以。」<br/>
「我也是！」</p><p>聽到諾克特和普羅恩普特報平安之後多少也安心了些，伊格尼斯回頭想叫擔當護衛的可靠夥伴準備往最近的營地移動，卻怎麼看都沒有第四個手電筒的光。<br/>
『格拉迪歐？』</p><p>「呱」<br/>
「呱？！」</p><p>一隻感覺體型較一般青蛙大上一圈、蛙臉左邊還有道紅痕的青蛙在伊格尼斯腳邊跳著。</p><p>『諾克特...』<br/>
「好好好別拿過來我找解藥就是了！」</p><p>諾克特向來不喜歡青蛙的觸感，薩妮亞的青蛙委託已經填滿他的忍耐極限了。<br/>
然而打開藥水庫東翻西找，諾克特頗不情願地發現，還真的沒庫存。<br/>
「話說，等等他就會自己回復了吧？」</p><p>「原來化蛙的時候連特徵都會一起，真不愧是魔法，來～看鏡頭～～」<br/>
儼然是職業攝影師的普羅恩普特把握機會、二話不說地立即蹲下來拍照。<br/>
不知是否是對周遭有所感知，格蛙還蠻合作的。</p><p>『我們在野地裡，距離營地還有一段路。<br/>
萬一使骸來襲，我們缺乏重要戰力...』<br/>
「那麼要不要試試看？童話故事的真愛之吻？」</p><p>即便知道伊格尼斯的擔憂都是正確的，宛如唯恐天下不亂，普羅恩普特玩笑性的開口建議。</p><p>「你在胡說八道什..！」</p><p>在兩人的詫異中，伊格尼斯以迅雷不及掩耳的速度雙手抓起格蛙 － 意外的牠並沒有太掙扎 － 親了下去。<br/>
而且第一次後似乎懷疑輕啄效力（？）不足，第二次吻得時間較久，可惜事與願違，一會兒仍是一人一蛙。</p><p>「伊格尼斯...那是青蛙耶？」<br/>
自家軍師給予的震撼畫面大概是此生無法消除記憶的程度，諾克特想真心懺悔之前路過休息站時，對伊格尼斯好言勸說要檢查庫存補齊藥品的建議徹底無視。</p><p>「嘛啊～因為要救伙伴總要嘗試看看、對不對？就像人工呼吸一樣。」<br/>
明白自己是搧風點火的始作俑者，普羅恩普特連忙以治療的角度來做解釋。<br/>
儘管他並不能理解為什麼伊格尼斯從頭到尾都帶著笑意吻下去的，還有突然被抓起強吻的格蛙怎麼沒有受到驚嚇展開蛙腿飛踢，甚至還變得更乖巧了？！</p><p> </p><p>『既然無用我們就前進吧。<br/>
在這黑暗之中，稍有不慎就是生死之差。』<br/>
抱著測試一會發現格蛙塞不進胸前的口袋有點失望，伊格尼斯將牠放上左肩膀。<br/>
『現在暫時還沒有使骸，但我感覺西南方有魔導引擎的聲音，大家動作快點。』</p><p> </p><p>事後，在眾人安全進入營地，格蛙也順利化回人形，一臉完全不明白自己為什麼一晃人就在火堆旁地使勁傻笑。<br/>
眾人很有默契地對完整過程隻字不提，而諾克特也被伊格尼斯紮實地叨唸了十來分鐘。</p><p> </p><p>「唉、真可惜呢，拍得這麼好，雖然是青蛙。」<br/>
普羅恩普特在火堆旁偷偷整理趁著格蛙合作期間拍攝的照片，覺得自己未來可以朝野生動物攝影師的路子走。<br/>
「耶？連這個也拍下來了。」</p><p>是伊格尼斯捧起格蛙準備第一次吻上的瞬間，那眼神充滿了未曾見過的寵溺，與同意自己的請求、或是包容諾克特的耍賴都截然不同的溫柔。<br/>
『真拿你沒辦法』彷彿能聽見伊格尼斯輕笑地喃出這句。</p><p>「果然對一起長大的格拉迪歐就是不一樣哪～」<br/>
「嗯？什麼意思？拍到什麼有趣畫面讓我看看？」</p><p>「呃呃什麼都沒有！真的沒有！！！」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>